The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for mounting a component in an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems typically include modular components coupled to the system. These components may be mounted to the system chassis and can include vibration sources, which can raise acoustical issues. In order to meet the acoustic performance requirements for the system while keeping cost at a minimum, the modular components are typically mounted directly to the system chassis with one-piece, elastomeric fasteners. These elastomeric fasteners must provide acoustic isolation while structurally supporting the modular component.
As modular components get larger, these elastomeric fasteners cannot adequately support the components weight during shock or vibration when they are installed directly in the system chassis. For example, a metal chassis can abrade the elastomeric material during shock or vibration, causing the fastener to wear prematurely.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved method and apparatus for mounting a component in an information handling system absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.